smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Itajira (Wizard)
Are you looking for anyone else named Itajira look at Itajira (disambiguation) Itajira known as The Olden Wizard God is a powerful wizard, who's birth is unknown, he is also one of the avatars used by Itajira (Real Life) Descriptions Original a skeleton born from a unknown source was once a nice wizard however now he is out for revenge Revived ever since his original death, he destroyed Satan himself and conquered all of hell, however all of the remaining demons send him to the void, however he master more and became stronger and now is the Demon of the Void, he is a old memory from the past back to haunt those who killed him, because he is now revived with a new look, giving him the title Demon of the Void Appearance Itajira looks like a Skeleton wearing robes, he bathes in Spring Water to keep himself young thus making look like a child skeleton, however humans don't really mind that anyway Personality Itajira is mostly serious, sometimes he loves to pull pranks, he also acts Politely and give encouragement and tips to anyone, very friendly however this part of him is just to cover up his true self, however he does have a dark sense of humor History he was born from a unknown source along with is brother, he started his life as a human during the first years of before the Lomekwi, as the Lomekwi emerged he helped guide the Lomekwi though many dangers and teaches them how to make tools, years later he lived among many of the world´s earliest cultures and during the time of the time of Ancient Mesopotamia, he was accused of witchcraft and was killed, he later returned a zombie to bring chaos to them thus begins the fall of them soon after the remaining Mesopotamians preyed to him, so he can leave them alone he told them to bring him food, gold and gems every 1000 years and every 1000 years he had his food, gold and gems, during the years of ancient history he formed Great Empire Dai-Zangwong, however he was sealed away and all of his troops were trapped in a cave, in the years of today he still waits for a fool to free him, however the first parts are not true on actuality he is Níðhöggr, he keeps surviving Ragnarok thus he far older then anyone The World of Wizards in the story, Itajira arrives with his empire and turn almost every magic user into animals, and sealed himself in the cities's source the Tower of Mystic Magic, two boys who lives in the tower, fight their way up until they defeat and kill Itajira Myths he is said to have been the one to had invented the title Sovereign, thus he is called the Precursor Sovereign, Original Sovereign or just SOVEREIGN, he is also known to the vikings as the dragon Níðhöggr, he freed himself from the world tree and fought in Ragnarok and survived, only to help the lomekwi, he is also seen in Egyptian Mythology as Apophis or Apep. his Egyptian name was also used for crystals he can spawn known as Apophis Crystals Forms Wizard his most common and most powerful is his wizard form as seen in the infobox Zombie his Zombie form is a dragon with blood around the body Realistic Appearance in his realistic appearance he is more scarier Revived in his revived form he is different Revived (Phase 2) it has the same appearance of phase one but wings and a head are sticking out Dragon Form his Dragon form is a crystal dragon known as Níðhöggr, the crystals he has are called Apophis Crystals, however the crystal plating is only to cover up his actual flesh from harm, as soon as the crystal plating is destroyed, he will reveal his flesh Relatives Warberus Warberus is his brother Koketsu Koketsu is his brother Jobs Itajira has some jobs as a Person who is a teacher, he is also a Owner of a shop, on Wednesday he gives extra the same items people buy, also the same day it's 50% off all items so he calls it Itajiraday and then says this he is also has multiple other jobs but it's gonna be a long list if it were added to this page Powers Nigh Omnipotence look at the Super power wiki for all of the powers that Nigh Omnipotence https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nigh_Omnipotence Omni-Magic he has the ability to use all known magic even ones not known to other magic users Omniscience He knows everything and anything and can predict everything and anything Almighty Object Manifestation he can create powerful weapons and stuff Omnilingualism he can Decipher and speak any language Immortality he can;t die from age, however his body dose get older thus he bathes in spring water Durability he can take many hits and still survive, however after a lot of hits he can die Size Change he can change size Omni-Manipulation he us able to control, create and destroy anything Genetic Manipulation he is able to let anyone have some of his DNA Omni-Creature Manipulation he is able to create, manipulate, and destroy anything like monsters or regular animals at will his most well used monster being Sovereign Gomess,Yellow Emperor Dragon, Grand King Yamata no Orochi and Crystal Samukai Trivia Category:Ocs Category:Males Category:Undead